(Credits Version 1991)
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera, Comedy Central, Scoot Rubin and Braniff Production * In Association With Silver Screen Partners V Closing Credits * Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Pam Brady, John Musker, Ron Clements * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, John Musker, Ron Clements * Songs by: Music by · Alan Menken – Lyrics by · Marc Shaiman and Trey Parker * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Art Director: Bill Perkins * Production Designed by: Richard Vander Wende * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Edited by: John Venzon Artistic Supervisors * Story: Ed Gombert * Character Design: Saul Bass * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Background: Kathy Altieri * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Alice Dewey * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall Story * Storyboard: Don Sheppard, Alex Lovy, Chris Otsuki, Kay Wright, Jim Willoughby, Don Jurwich, Scott Jeralds, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Additional Storyboard: Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Russ Edmonds, David Cutler, Ruben A. Aquino, Nik Ranieri, Ed Gombert, Anthony DeRosa, Art Stevens, Kathy Zielinski, Duncan Marjoribanks, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultants: Eric Larson, Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green, Chuck Jones * Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Animation Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman * Rough Inbetweeners: Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam * Key Layout/Workbook: Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Alan Maley, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Character Layout: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Daniel Hu, Daniel St. Pierre * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Backgrounds * Assistant Background Supervisor: Piero Sgro * Background Artists: Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Natalie Franscioni- * Background Design: Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner * Background Layout: Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi * Background Keys: Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Addiotonal Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, John Jensen, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Alan Maley * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels Effects Animation * Special Effects Clean-Up Artist: Roehl De Guzman * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele Clean-Up Animation * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury, Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying Miscellaneous Characters * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Lead Keys: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson * Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun Additional Clean-Up Animation * Lead Keys: Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury, Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Inbetweens: Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Visual Design: Jean-Maxime Perramon, Bob Simmons * Character Design Clean-Up: Betty Tang, Jeff Schroeder * Key Layout Design: David Dunnet * Prop Design: Jacinto Ponce, Mark Teague * Lead Color Stylist: Nancy Ulene * Key Color Stylist: Jenny North Stop Motion by Bob Clampett And Tim Burton Studios * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Computer Graphics Imagery * Computer Effects Animation: deGraf/Wahrman, Inc., Bill Kroyer * Vehicle Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. * Computer Provided by: Symbolics Graphics Division, Inc. * Computer Effects Supervisors: Brad deGraf, Michael Wahrman * Computer Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen * Computer Engineers: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams * Additional Computer Graphics: Bill Proctor Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson * Casting by: Brian Chavanne * Additional Voices: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams Catherine O'Hara, Vincent Price, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Story and Sweatbox: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Layout: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * CGI: Alaina Yohe * Backgrounds: Daniela Mazzucato * Clean-Up: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Visual Effects: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Stop Motion: Daniel Campbell * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Clean-Up: Etienne Longa * Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds: Alexandra Skinazi Scene Planning * Scene Planners: S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney Paint * Assistant Supervisors: Irma Velez, Russell Blandino, Phyllis Estelle Fields * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson Caps Compositing California Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Music * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Radio's Singing Voice Performed by: Jerry Rees * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle, Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Singer's Vocal Coach: Sally Stevens * Singers (in alphabetical order): Matt Stone, Tray Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Isaac Hayes, Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James MeltonHermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Managers: Julie M. McDonald, Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Assistant Editors: Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan, James Garrett, Paul Elman, Scot Scalise * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinators: Deirdre Morrison, Peng Yi-Lin * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Assistants: Tsai Ting-Ting, Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza, Shannon Fallis-Kane, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Dan Conte, Linda Moore * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg * Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Additional Production Support: Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf * Additional Production Accountants: Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr. Video Reference Cast Inspector Gadget: Jennifer Burns Penny: Dawn Heusser Stunts: Dan Speaker Dr. Claw: Tone Thyne Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Sequence Producers: Anne M. Adams, Michelle Porter * Head Technicial Director: Jim Hillin * Sequence Manager: Craig Newman * Technical Advisor: Jerry Mills * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Studio Executive: Daniel Wheatcroft * Marketing: Rusty Citron * Research Librarian: Hillary Dunchak * Film Librarian: Jamie Deckard * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Takamoto: Delores Sommer * Assistant to Mr. Johnson: June B. Liebling * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart Green * Dialogue Coach: Julie Bennett * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Assistant Recording Director/Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Recording Assistant: Jamie Thomason * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Senior Manager, Software: John Henry Brooks * Technology Directors: Edward Kummer, Brad deGraf, Wendy Elwell, Larry Malone, Jay Sloat, Brian Jennings, Mark Pompian, Brian Schindler * Technology Managers: Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf * Technology Development: David Coons, Mark R. Kimball, James D. Houston, Marty Prager * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Technology System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Robert Rodriguez, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Elizabeth Avellan, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf, William Reeves, Eben Fiske Ostby, Sam Leffler, Darwyn Peachey, Ronen Barzel, Loren C. Carpeter, Thomas Hahn, Chris King, Peter Nye, Drew Rogge, Brian M. Rosen, Rick Sayre, Michael A. Shantzis, Eliot Smyrl, Heidi Stettner, Rick Ace * Final Model: Kent Cullotta * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Pixar Finance: Lisa Ellis * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisors: Lori Korngiebel, Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt, Peter Rivera * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Services: Buena Vista Visual Effects, Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Telecine and On-Line Provided by: Sunset Post, Inc. * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound ** A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, California * Sound Designer and Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze, Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David J. West * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer, Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Sound Transfers: Soundhouse, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula, John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Track Readers: Laurie A. Wetzler, Michael J. Trueba * Artwork Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg, Eileen Horta * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta, Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Film Recording: Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang, Tim Grace * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound, Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Main Titles by: Pacific Title * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Brian McEntee, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Sound Reader: James Melton * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film With Special Thanks To Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * Special Sound Effects Creation: John Paul Fasal * Sound Effects Created on: Lexicon's LXP-5 * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Animation Production: Children's Television Workshop, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Comedy Central * Animation Systems by: Silcon Graphics, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg, Janice Burgess, Jayne Barbera * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Post-Production Sound Studios: Pathé Sound & Post Production Centre, Soundmix Limited * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * TM/©1992 Hollywood Chamber of Commerce by Global Icons, Los Angless, CA 90024. All Rights Reserved * Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other CTW educational products · Thanks for Helping! * "South Park" and ther logos and characters are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Partners. * And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * ©MCMXCII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized, duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits